<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not (alone) Anymore by sevensebun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128194">Not (alone) Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensebun/pseuds/sevensebun'>sevensebun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mental Disorder, alternative universe, hospital au, slight daisuga, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensebun/pseuds/sevensebun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I’m so tired of talking to myself...<em></em></em>
  <br/>
  <em>It’s so quiet, so… lonely.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em><br/><em><br/><em>	Slowly waking up, Kageyama realized it was still the same dull sight as yesterday and the days before. He was staring at the plain, white ceiling. Shifting his view to his compacted, solitary room, he was the only one there, alone.</em><br/></em><br/></em><br/></em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not (alone) Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A kinda one-shot Kagehina that I worked on in my mind for a few months now, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so tired of talking to myself...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so quiet, so… lonely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly waking up, Kageyama Tobio realized it was still the same dull sight as yesterday and the days before. He was staring at the plain, white ceiling. Shifting his view to his compacted, solitary room, he was the only one there, alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just another boring day, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought blankly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still suffering from a slight haze, Isaac noticed a piece of paper jumping out of the hole from the wall of his room. He was never aware of the odd hollow’s existence until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Papers aren’t supposed to come out of walls, right?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stood from his bed and walked across the marble floors, reaching for the paper. The note was rolled into a small scroll—small enough to fit inside the tiny hole. Isaac unrolled the unidentified parchment and found simple handwritten messages in it:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>What’s your name? I ‘m Hinata :)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June...? Could this be another paperwork question from the Counselor?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac hesitated if he should respond to this or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does this mean I’m not the only one in a room like this after all? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there wasn’t anything for him to do in his room anyways, he wrote down his name and slipped it through the hole in the wall once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The note was sucked in immediately, and a new one came back just a few minutes later. It said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m glad that I have a friend to talk to now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How was your day?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was slightly glad of making a new friend too, though, he thought that her response sounded kind of illogical. Illogical, because she probably had a room like his; a simple, white, marbled room, with barely any furniture and decorations. Illogical, because this type of room led to his activities being pretty limited and always dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to be too fussy and ruining his newly built friendship though, he simply wrote:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meh. just a typical day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that reply, tons of correspondences smacked in his face from Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, he was glad that he wasn’t alone anymore.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Kageyama loved talking to Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interacting with someone was pretty stimulating and also killed his boredom inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not having much stuff to talk about, they mostly wrote about how they spent their days and how their counselor acted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time, June asked him what his favorite place was during his roaming hours. His mind quickly conjured up the greenhouse’s outside balcony, where it was the only place he could see the view of vast, verdant meadows. Often times beautiful sunsets also appeared along the broad horizon. Isaac wished he could be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of place, where he could roam freely to his own will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized talking to June just wasn’t enough to fill his needs for freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Why are we even here?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What’s taking the counselors so long?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What’s with the daily check-ups anyways?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s curiosity seemed to grow with every message, though, it also got Isaac thinking even more than before. The attention he received from the counselors and how he was placed in a solitary room for a reason he did not remember… it became an irritating suspicion to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I’m lonely. I’m lonely. I’m lonely. </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately, his anxious messages had made him worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama told himself he understood her well. They’re similar, as they’re both inside a room alone with only solitude as their friend. He had enough of it sometimes, too, so June was not wrong to feel lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was his—</span>
  <em>
    <span>what is it called?</span>
  </em>
  <span>—yes, sun. Her words through letters brightened his days. But now, his flickering light had become dull. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let that continue to his only friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to help her. Save her from the loneliness she was coping with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Kageyama made a rash decision and sent it through the hole to Hinata.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>We need to get out of this place.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a Part 2, the ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>